Trojan Horse
by PadawanMage
Summary: (BSG2003) How did the Cylons achieve complete surprise over the Colonials and how did they get so many thermonuclear warheads to blow almost simultaneously?


**Title: **"Kobolian Horse"

**Time Period: **Miniseries

**Rating: **PG-13

**Summary: **How did the Cylons achieve complete surprise over the Colonials and how did they get so many thermonuclear warheads to blow almost simultaneously?

**Author's Notes: ** I was watching the mini again recently and the above question kept popping in my head. I try and explain how it was done, so I only hope it makes sense to the reader. The original title for this fic was 'Trojan Horse', but my beta pointed out the in the BSG universe, there was no Troy, so maybe I should rename it so as to have a better connection with said universe. I've also added a little ancient history so the story reads a little better.

My thanks again to Lona for her beta skills....at least the red 'ink' of a computer screen won't get on your hands!

Thanks as well to Scooter Kitty for allowing me her use of a certain 'delivery service' mentioned in her story, 'All The Pretty Little Horses'. Even though you took it from an 'earthly' organization, it's still your idea.

As a reference, this takes place just as Baltar and Six part while walking in the park....

* * *

_"…and it came to pass that the ancient city of Kobol, after 40 days of siege, was finally laid waste by the neighboring city of Iblis, whose soldiers tricked the Kobolians to accept a metal horse, filled with soldiers, as appeasement to the gods. Those few inhabitants who survived the burning of Kobol lived on to found the city of…"_

- **Ancient fable from Scrolls of Kobol**

_"History, for good or for bad, has a tendency of repeating itself."_

-**Anonymous**

* * *

Baltar leaned in to kiss his associate goodbye, but she turned slightly away, a distant look in her eye. He stopped and looked a little surprised.

"I have to go," she said quietly. "I'm meeting someone."

"Really?" he said. "Who is he? I'm insanely jealous."

Six smiled knowingly. "I doubt that."

He smiled and playfully touched her nose. "You're so touchy today." Six, however, did not rise to the bait and he sighed. "Well, as a matter of fact I'm meeting someone, too. Business. A new project at Defense I might do. So," he leaned over and kissed her quickly on the cheek. "You'll call me later, right?" With that he walked off.

Six gazed at his quickly retreating back and sighed. She had an idea what kind of 'business' Gaius was up to…but that was for later. She turned and was relieved to see the person walking towards her.

"It's about time," she said with a little trepidation. "I wondered when you'd get here."

Her companion simply shrugged and offered an arm. Both walked over to the nearest public transportation terminal and took the first air taxi available to the main Caprican Defense Headquarters.

The guard at the gate checked both their ID's and waved them through. Aside from Six's case, which was thoroughly searched, both were able to walk through the metal detectors with no problems.

Now came the hard part. Even as a consultant, Gaius' clearance that Six was using only allowed him to enter the complex to a certain point; anything beyond demanded electronic confirmation and possible escort. Six was able to hack into the main security servers and allow access – within a very narrow margin of time – for her and her companion. Once passed a checkpoint, her program deleted any and all references of their entry. However, they had to reach and cross each point within that timeframe, or else the security algorithms would note the changes and immediately alert Security. The last thing she needed was to have Security give Gaius Baltar a call wondering what his assistant was doing trying to access sensitive areas.

As they went deeper and deeper into the monstrous complex, Six tried hard not to look at her watch every time they came to a guard. She breathed a sigh of relief as the very last checkpoint was behind them and their final destination was just ahead.

The guard looked bored when they arrived, but perked up at seeing Six, who gave him a coquettish smile. All he required was a signature in the sign-in sheet. The man found it hard to keep his eyes away from her, especially when she leaned over to sign in. With some effort he looked back at her companion. "You still running tests on that program?"

Six's companion nodded while signing in. "There is no rest for the weary, is there? Besides," he leaned in close to the guard. "We wouldn't want any ships to crash into the sun, now, would we?" he said in a conspiratorial whisper.

The guard snapped his fingers and pointed right at him. "Ri-ight!" All three shared in the laugh. The guard reached under his desk and pressed a switch. Two large doors, marked with the sign 'Mainframe Access' slid apart and the two walked past and into the room.

The doors closed behind them and both surveyed the air-conditioned area, making sure they were – for the moment – alone.

"So….it comes to this," he said, rubbing his hands.

"Yes," Six replied. "God will be pleased." Both shared a look of almost manic anticipation, which went away as quickly as it came.

Nodding, both went over to a pair of workstations and began to work. Six keyed in her account and password – graciously given to her by Gaius – and began accessing highly secure parts of the system. She smiled and shook her head as firewall after firewall allowed her through. Over the years, Six had written special agents into the system, which, to any security program, looked and acted like regular algorithms. Now, with a special alphanumeric code, every agent activated and went to work opening up the backdoors that Six had found during her sessions mapping out the defense grid. Once she received confirmation, she looked over at her companion and nodded. He reached into his jacket and produced a single, small disk, which he inserted into his workstation. A moment passed, and then a window appeared asking confirmation:

**EXECUTE (Yes/No)?**

He tapped in a command and the window disappeared. He popped out the disk, dropped it on the floor and smashed it with his foot. The virus now spreading throughout the Colonial Net would effectively mask any and all ships that now carried a specific IFF (identification friend/foe) signal. The Cylon fleet would be able to advance into the system with impunity.

"And so it begins," he said.

"Well, depending on who you are, though, some would say, 'And so it ends'," she replied.

He chuckled quietly at the joke but sobered quickly. "And how are our 'special packages' doing?" he asked.

Six keyed in a query and a small wire frame graphic of Caprica appeared. Surrounding the planet, several small dots appeared with codes showing velocities and countdowns.

"The first will be over Caprica City in just under two hours."

"Good," he replied. "Which leaves us one last thing to do." He grabbed her hand and both left the mainframe room.

* * *

When the Cylons were into the advanced planning stages of their attack, they realized they had to tackle the problem of the initiating a first strike. To achieve complete surprise, they'd have to deal a heavy enough blow to allow their own fleet to come in and finish what was started. Although they themselves could slip in amongst the general population, getting thermonuclear weapons in from the outside was a hundred times harder. Six was the one who came up with a rather simple idea:

Why not use the humans' own weapons against them?

Even with the 'special access' given to her by Gaius Baltar, it still took a little doing to make a dozen or so warheads a year 'disappear' from the military's arsenal. But Six and her agents were able to fudge a database here, or simply bribe a greedy human there. Since time (as well as God) was on their side, they were able to accomplish the same thing on almost all the other colony worlds. Eventually, they had enough to achieve their mission, but this led to the next problem: delivery.

Once again, the humans ironically provided them with a solution. The Colonial Parcel Service, a huge freight organization spanning the whole of the colonies, was responsible for the delivery of any and all bulk mail. Needless to say, they were responsible for several hundred gigatons of pure freight. While manned vehicles were used to shuttle packages between the colonies, once planetside, small robotic drones delivered the packages to drop off points for eventual delivery to their recipients. Once again, Six and her compatriots were able to 'delay' many drones and have them reprogrammed to pickup several 'packages' at special times and places, and then head towards the population areas for simultaneously drop off. This action was copied on almost all the colonial worlds as well.

Which left the headquarters of each planet's defense grid. There weren't enough drones to go around, so they had to be taken out the old fashioned way.

* * *

_You have to hand it to the humans_, thought Six, _they_ _know how to make small nukes._

Both Six and her companion gazed down at the large wooden box they'd just opened. Originally dropped off by an unwitting human as special 'testing equipment', doctored invoices allowed it to currently sit in a small warehouse within the complex. Inside a heavily shielded container, a small squat cylinder sat, silent and waiting. Six typed in a code sequence onto a small touchpad, and an LED readout began counting down from one hour and 30 minutes.

After resealing the box, she stood up and faced her compatriot. They stood there for several moments, neither saying a word. Then she came forward and kissed him, deeply, tenderly. He kissed her back for a few precious moments, but stopped before it got too passionate.

"You should go," he said with a sigh. He turned to look at the box. "I'll stay to make sure everything goes off on this end."

"I still don't like what we're doing to him, though," she said, closing her eyes.

He tenderly caressed a cheek. "He's merely an experiment, nothing more. If he survives…we go from there." She still looked doubtful. "Don't worry," he reassured her. "Even this close to an explosion, we will be together."

Six nodded. She then turned and left without looking back.

* * *

Gaius Baltar looked flustered as he looked down the bed at Six, who had seated herself down on a nearby chair.

"I came here because I have something to tell you," she said with deadly earnestness.

Baltar swallowed and sat meekly on the bed.

"Y-yes?" was all he said.

And she told him.

* * *

"Hey, you!"

Two Marine guards, patrolling the warehouse, noticed a man sitting on one of many wooden crates and came over.

The man seemed calm in the presence of two heavily armed Marines, almost as if he owned the place.

"ID, please!" one said brusquely. The man slowly got off the box and, with no sudden moves, produced an ID card. The Marine frowned at it, and then ran it through a small Security analyzer. His frown deepened as he read the results. "Sir, this only grants access to level 3 and up. You shouldn't even be here."

"Oh," he said in surprise. "Well, I guess I'll be on my way, then." He tried to walk past the guards but a pair of hands stopped him.

"What's in the box?" one asked, nodding to it.

"Box?" the man asked innocently, slowly raising his hands.

The other Marine rolled his eyes. "Check it!" he told his friend. The other Marine began to tug on the top of the crate.

The man calmed his breathing and slowly reached out with his consciousness to Six, who was just dropping the proverbial 'bomb' on Gaius Baltar's head:

_"Humanity's children are coming home….today"_

"Frank!" the Marine screamed, finally glimpsing the contents of the box.

And the creature who looked like Gaius Baltar, standing calmly next to them, smiled.

Then all went white.

**-Fin-**


End file.
